Video editing is an arduous and time-consuming process. Tools have been developed to assist and enable those performing the difficult task of video editing. However, video editing tools can themselves be highly complex and thus, provide their own challenges to the users of such tools.
One difficulty in video editing is providing information to the video editor (user) regarding how the currently applied video editing functions affect the video sequence currently being edited or any number of video sequences previously edited. At any given time during the video editing process, the user may need a preview of the results of the previous editing work, i.e., the edited frames. Often, a succeeding section of the video sequence depends upon the output of the video editing functions on a preceding section of the video sequence. Thus, a user could spend a significant amount of time merely waiting while renders are generating. This waiting is particularly inefficient if the user only wishes to preview a small section of video from a long video sequence. The video editing process and wait time can be even more drawn out and obtuse if the prior renders and tasks cannot be stored and retrieved in an organized fashion but must constantly be re-rendered, even when unchanged. The waiting is also inefficient if the entire video project must be re-rendered to reflect every individual change.
Thus, there is a need for a video editing process that allows background rendering to occur while other video editing is performed. There is also a need for a method that stores and retrieves multiple renders at various times, for different data, to and from different locations.